Fashionably Competent
by turtlequeen2
Summary: Sesshoumaru X Kagura: Kagura tells Hakudoushi a huge secret about herself and Sesshoumaru. It isn't her fault that fashion is a talent you are born with. :A lot of fluff:


**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Yeah, I have returned from the ashes! Now that I'm on summer break, I will be on writing overdrive… I hope…

Kagura: Get on with it!

Turtlequeen2: -glares- Hold on! I'm almost there! Well, since I've been writing depressing stuff lately, I decided to post this. It's very fluffy and has nothing to do with any of my other Sesshoumaru/Kagura fics. So… I hope you all enjoy this!

Kagura: I don't think it's pointless…

Turtlequeen2: Of course you wouldn't think so! You'd make up any excuse to be with Sesshoumaru!

Kagura: Humph! -blushes and turns away-

Turtlequeen2: Exactly!

I do not own any character from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi has all of the rights.

WARNING: There is some OOCness in here… but it's kind of expected. It's a fluff one-shot!

Also, please note that this one-shot is under the assumption that Kagura and Sesshoumaru are already "together."

* * *

**Fashionably Competent  
**

Ominous clouds rose into the night sky, covering the stars and the moon. The cause could have been hundreds of youkai flying in search of nourishment or a powerful youkai moving to a new area. Either way, numerous human villages felt the air's wicked pull and stayed inside their huts, not wanting to attract attention to themselves.

In the ancient countryside, a lone blackened castle disappeared into a cloud of mist. The mist signaled for a black mass to rise up and sail to another location opposite of its current area.

Out of the darkness rose various other characters who flew away from the grounds. They did not follow after the black cloud. They did as commanded. They were to keep watch over various things until they were told that it was okay to return to their new "home."

* * *

It was now daybreak. The ominous clouds had disappeared and the villagers were spared for another night.

An albino-skinned youkai had just finished with his work with time to spare. He decided to take the time to relax and plot out future schemes. His violet eyes sparkled with the future promise of success.

His short, white hair swayed behind him as he walked through the woods and pondered over various thoughts. He carried his naginata next to him in case some bothersome pest decided to pop up and tried to make him their next meal.

After a good hour, he began to lose his purpose for deciding to choose the forest for a thinking place. He was growing bored. This was growing pointless. He idly wondered if his master was finished picking out a new hiding spot for himself.

Suddenly, he felt the wind stir and looked up to see his occasional "babysitter" standing across from him. "What are you doing here, Kagura?" he demanded, growing irritated that his only time to himself had just been robbed. He was not about to admit that, earlier, he was questioning the use of such time. Ah, well, at least his boredom would go away…

Crimson eyes rolled out of sarcasm. "Trust me, Hakudoushi. You're not exactly my sight for sore eyes," she mumbled. "I only came by to tell you that Naraku's new hideout has been chosen. You can stop wondering around aimlessly like an idiot now." At her last words, a smirk formed on her lips.

Hakudoushi's eyes narrowed. "Actually, I merely needed the fresh air. It's an ideal remedy when I get tired of spending my time with you imbeciles," he barked in response, clearly feeling the sting of Kagura's insult.

Her jade earrings and pinned up hair swayed in the wind as she laughed. "So, even the miniature bastard has his breaking point?" she taunted. "It's rare to see you irritated outright."

"Don't get used to it, Kagura," he shot back. He was really just annoyed at the fact that out of everyone, it had to be _her_ that had to ruin his peace and quiet. To avoid having to fight with the wretch, he began to walk again, gliding past her and continuing further into the woods. He stopped after a paces when he sensed her a few inches from him. He turned around to find that Kagura had been following him. "Is there something that you want from me?" he growled.

The female youkai stifled a sigh. "I was wondering why you're not rushing back to the castle. Aren't you usually the first to go back besides Kanna?"

"And why are you stalling?" he replied without missing a beat.

"Point taken," she responded. "I guess I'm bored. I was tired of walking around in Naraku's castle and breathing in his suffocating shouki." Her tone was truthful. However, her next words would ruin her sincerity. "Not to mention, I'm getting sick of doing Kanna's hair. There's only so many ways you can get those damn camellias to stay…"

Hakudoushi turned around completely, getting caught off guard. Did he hear what he thought he just heard? His eyebrows rose as he tried his hardest not to widen his eyes. "Y-You fix up Kanna's hair? Why and since when?" He struggled to get the words out. It was just too surprising and amusing to pass up.

"Oh, so Naraku hasn't told you?" Kagura smirked again, taking out her fan and opening it up for show. "I might as well tell you…" she said in a tone that sounded as if she were telling him a huge secret. "That was one of the main reasons I was created. Besides being one of his lackeys, my other duty is to make sure that Kanna remains cute and innocent looking. You know, for that whole persona when she sucks out souls from unsuspecting beings…"

"What…?" he could only get out. Hakudoushi was shocked. Kagura was really made for much a meaningless purpose? How lazy _was_ his master?

"Yeah, and you think that it's surprising that I manage to stay so fashionable and find you an damn kimono within a few hours... It's my fucking job," she added with a grumble, rolling her eyes and snapping her fan shut. She gestured to her own elaborate kimono.

He recalled the time when he made her fetch him some clothes. After hearing Kagura's confession, it made perfect sense to him now. "Ah, so it _is_ believable…"

"I figured that you wouldn't believe me…" she mumbled.

"Since when do I trust you?" Hakudoushi demanded in a rhetorical voice.

She acted as if she did not listen to his words. "I suppose that's another reason why Sesshoumaru can stand me…" she mused out loud. "He's so obsessed with his own appearance that he's glad to see another person who shares in his fashion philosophies…"

Hakudoushi's eyebrows furrowed. "And I want to know about your love life, why…?" he pondered in a tone of aggravation. He knew that her and Sesshoumaru shared in some type of relationship. Any simpleton in Naraku's castle knew that she always snuck off to see him in "secret." No one ever brought it up because they thought that they would use it against her one day.

"Who ever said that I loved him?" she said in a blatant tone of denial. She sighed. "Well, you're eventually going to find out so I'll just get it out of the way…"

"What? That you love him just as I guessed?" he said, his patient voice growing thin.

She sucked in a breath, preparing to gush about the man she truly did love. "No, you idiot," she replied. "I'm still talking about his fashion."

He rolled his eyes subtly. "Oh, of course, forgive me for interrupting…" he snarled out in dripping sarcasm.

"You wouldn't believe the problem he has with keeping his hair straight! Unfortunately, his hair as a daiyoukai doesn't naturally stay that glossy. It's such a shame…" Her eyes twinkled with serious sadness. Once she blinked, the emotion changed into hope. "Though, it's great that that human girl is there now. She always brushes his hair in the morning…"

Her younger "sibling" made a face of disgust while tightening the grip on his weapon. "That's quite enough, thank you," he breathed out. It was growing increasingly tempting to see how many pieces he could cut her into.

"Really? I wasn't finished!" she pouted animatedly. The woman gave a wide grin and continued. "He always goes to the greatest tailors when his clothes get destroyed. You could say that him and I always talk about this kind of thing when we're together. It relieves me of my boredom when we're able to exchange fashion advice."

He cut her off. "Then why don't you go talk to your 'fashion confidant' now?" he demanded out of frustration.

"Why? Can't I tell my beloved little brother about my life? You always manage to find out information about me and use it against me later. When I finally give you useful information, you don't appreciate it…" she explained in a fake-sounding voice.

It began to dawn on the albino incarnation. Kagura was not really being "nice" to him. She only wanted him to leave. Unfortunately, for him, she was succeeding in her plans. He could not bare to listen to her words any longer. He knew that if he stuck around, he would lose some of his sanity.

He formed his transparent purple barrier around him and began to levitate into the sky. He kept a suspicious watch over her even as his expression read irritation. "I'm returning back to Naraku's castle," he told her. "Please save me the rest of the details…"

She looked up at his retreating form with tears in her eyes. "You're such a horrible brother!" she called after him. Her head bowed so that her bangs covered her eyes.

Once Kagura raised her head back up, she let out a snicker when she was sure that Hakudoushi was out of earshot. She rotated herself to see a certain daiyoukai standing behind her with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, hey, Sesshoumaru!" she addressed with an innocent smile.

His reply was to show her a brief flash of annoyance in his gold-colored eyes. His regal stance was as intimidating as usual. His long silver hair flowed behind him, making his billowing mokomoko-sama, hakama, and haori sway in kind with the wind. He said no words.

"What?" she questioned, her tone still giving away no sign of guilt. Her lips pursed a little. "I needed to make up _some_thing…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in the slightest bit. "Yes… So you needed to tell one of my adversaries that I was obsessed with my outward appearances? Please save me my pride," he replied in a cold fashion.

It had been Kagura's plan all along. She had secretly told Sesshoumaru to meet her in this particular part of the woods since it was isolated. The meeting had to be today since it would have been her last day experiencing her limited freedom. Naraku's timing picking a new hiding place could not have been better.

Unfortunately, Hakudoushi's timing was horrible. She sensed him near and knew that she had to get rid of him before Sesshoumaru would have arrived. Luckily, her plan to do such without getting killed worked out perfectly.

It seemed that Sesshoumaru had shown up while she was going through her scheme and had overheard her words…

After reviewing her plot to see if there were any mistakes made, she let out another small laugh before noticing that Sesshoumaru was advancing towards her.

"Hey, you agreed to meet me here by myself. I held up my part of the bargain so I don't see why you're complaining…" she replied, not moving away from him. Her smirk remained in place.

If it were in Sesshoumaru's normal range of emotions, he would have rolled his eyes. "Be more careful in your wording. It could come back to hurt you someday," he advised, his tone never changing.

"Oh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're going to punish me for what I did?"

He was inches apart from her now. "And what if I did?" he pondered, growling low in his throat. His eyes flashed with an emotion Kagura could not determine. Gripping her shoulder, he waited until she went rigid with surprise. Once she was still, he continued with what he had planned to do.

"Um… What are you doi--?" was all she could get out before he cut her off with a passionate kiss. Her fan dropped from her hand out of shock. Her eyes slowly closed as she got used to the action.

Kagura enjoyed the so-called "punishment" and began to reply in kind. After they parted, she let out a small sigh.

He used his mokomoko-sama and wrapped it around her back to draw her closer to him. Once she was resting against his chest plate, he felt satisfied. Outwardly, his expression did not change. However, his eyes showed a rare emotion that only Kagura knew.

The woman saw his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, I feel the same way," she murmured. After taking a few moments to relish in the romantic moment, her smirk returned. Pulling herself away from him so that she could stare at his face, she mused, "So if that was my punishment, I may have to do that more often…"

The daiyoukai arched one elegant eyebrow and allowed her to draw herself away from him completely.

"Hmm…Should the next thing I explain to Hakudoushi be how you maintain that pale complexion…?" she thought out loud, a near sneer in place.

Sesshoumaru shot her small glare that said, "don't push your luck."

Kagura's only reply was to let out another laugh and return the kiss that he had given her only moments before.

Ah, sometimes…It felt good to be fashionably competent.

* * *

A/N: Well, like I said, there is slight OOCness because of the fluff. I hope you liked it since I haven't wrote anything like this in a long time! Oh, I hope everyone got the last little joke I placed at the end...

I promise to get back on writing the other stories that matter to you guys the most.

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
